


Nat's Personal Chef

by bookworm213



Category: Black Widow (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Bucky is a great cook, F/M, Fluff, Indian food is good, Natasha has terrible eating habits, buckynat - Freeform, shamelessly domestic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 04:55:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6270373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookworm213/pseuds/bookworm213
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha's eating habits are terrible. Bucky is also a great cook.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nat's Personal Chef

Don’t let the master martial artist-physique fool you, Natasha’s eating habits were absolutely awful. 

She was often so busy with missions, meetings, and Avenger’s business that it was rare that she remembered to eat at all. This usually resulted in her stopping at the McDonald’s drive-thru or ordering shitty Chinese food take-out at 11 at night. As a result the kitchen in her apartment was straight out of a nutritionist’s nightmare. Cupboards mostly bare, except for scattered junk food containers, old take-out boxes rotting in the fridge.

So it came as a shock when Natasha trudged tiredly into her apartment at ten o’clock at night and was suddenly assaulted by a mouth-watering scent of at least a dozen exotic spices she couldn’t even decipher, let alone name.

“Welcome home, maya labov,” James grinned at her as he stepped out of the kitchen, wiping his hands on a dishtowel. The sleeves of his plaid shirt were rolled up to the elbow, and his hair was slicked back behind his ears. He wore a apron tied around his waist, the once starched white color now stained with various food items.

Natasha raised an eyebrow at him, trying to hide her surprise. “I thought I gave you that spare key only for emergencies.” She tried to look annoyed at the former Winter Soldier, but she couldn’t hide the slight upturn of her lips that revealed her amusement.

“Your kitchen was an emergency,” James retorted with a shrug. “Do you even know how bad your fridge smelled?”

Nat glared. “I was going to clean it out.”

“Were you?”

“No.”

“I figured.” 

She snorted and James walked over to her, gently planting a kiss on her forehead. “I made dinner. Have you eaten today?”

“Yes.” Sort of. She’d grabbed a granola bar on her way out the door this morning. As if on cue, her stomach growled loudly in protest, and she put a hand to it in embarrassment as James raised a eyebrow. “Maybe not as much as I should have,” she admitted grudgingly.

Nat’s attention shifted shifted back to that amazing smell. She give him her sweetest smile. “James, are you going to tell me what’s for dinner or am I going to have to guess?” 

He grinned, “While that goes sound fun, everything’s already set up in the kitchen. I hope you like Indian food” And of course when he lead her into the kitchen the small table was all set up with a tablecloth, silverware, with the wine already poured. James, you hopelessly romantic fool.

The spy couldn’t help but laugh as James pulled out her chair for her. On her plate was a concoction of chicken and vegetables, garnished with peanuts and leaves of cilantro. “Curried chicken with sweet potatoes and cauliflower,” James explained. “found the recipe online. You know you can get fresh vegetables on pretty much any street corner in New York? And you can get foods from all over the world, right here! Damn, if they had Indian food when I was growing up . . .”

“When people walked backwards to go to school, right?” Nat teased as she ate her first bite of chicken. Her eyes widened as her taste buds were overwhelmed with the rich flavors of garlic, ginger, and pepper. “Wow James, this is amazing! Where the hell did you learn to cook like this?”

James smiled around a mouthful of the chicken. “When Steve and I were growing up in Brooklyn during the depression, you needed to be creative with your food. Pretty much everything we ate was made up of potatoes, wilted cabbage, or both. You kinda needed to get creative with the flavor, pretend you weren’t as poor as you really were.”

“I should hire you to be my personal chef.” She smirked before diving in for another bite.

James raised an eyebrow at her. “Maybe I should. Since all you ever seem to eat is granola bars and greasy chicken lo mein out of the box.” 

She groaned. “Fine, I’ll start eating my broccoli like a good girl, okay? You know work keeps me busy.”

The two of them were pretty much finished with their food. James got up and walked the where she was sitting. Natasha suppressed a shiver of delight when he wrapped her middle and the back of her chair. “Maybe tonight,” he whispered against her hair. “You forget about work, and I can show you a desert recipe I found. I think you’ll really like it.”

Nat chuckled. “Is that recipe in the kitchen or the bedroom? At lear let me give my compliments to the chef.” She turned around and locked her lips with his, fingers gently teasing at his mess of hair, smirking when he gave a strangled groan against her lips. 

“Thank you James,” she whispered.

“Remember to eat next time, maya lobov.” James chuckled lowly in her ear as he brushed her red curls away from her face and wrapped his arms around her tighter.

**Author's Note:**

> The curried chicken is a real recipe that can be found here: http://www.eatingwell.com/recipes/curried_chicken_with_sweet_potatoes_cauliflower.html
> 
> Comments welcome! :)


End file.
